


Training Gai

by wicl93



Series: Uke! Kakashi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, uke Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first part of a series with Kakashi as the uke. The stories will have a different seme or semes, and if there's a particular pairing you want, feel free to comment, and I'll try to get it in. New parts of the series will be added every month on the pairing day if possible, like here.</p>
<p>This story is GaiKaka. After Gai gets injured, Kakashi takes him home, and smut ensues when Gai requests Kakashi 'train' him in certain matters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Gai

WARNINGS: GaiKaka, side-pairing SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon in Konoha, and Kakashi was strolling through the woods reading one of his Icha Icha books. Team Seven were having a second attempt at the bell test, but the three genin seemed to be mostly hiding rather than actually trying to get the bells from Kakashi. He could sense Sakura in a tree just ahead of him and activated a genjutsu to deal with her, wondering where Sasuke and Naruto were. Ahead of him, Sakura fell to the ground, unconscious. Kakashi went over to check on her, determining that she had merely fainted as a result of his genjutsu. He was then distracted by some noise from the bushes to his left, and teleported away in a pop of smoke in order to surprise them.

Kakashi appeared just behind the bushes, not that Sasuke and Naruto would have noticed him even if he had approached them directly, as they were too busy making out.

"Having fun?" he asked dryly, causing the two of them to jump as they separated.

"Kakashi-sensei...", Naruto began.

"I suppose it's good that the two of you are getting along a little better, but you need to concentrate on what you're doing", Kakashi sighed. "We may as well stop for today –"

"My Eternal Rival! How Youthful You Look On This Fine Day!"

"Good afternoon Gai", Kakashi sighed. "Did you want something?"

"How Is The Training Of Your Youthful Team Going?"

"Yeah, fine", Kakashi sighed again. "Sasuke, Naruto, we may as well stop for today, please take Sakura home on your way as well."

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Unconscious a little over there", Kakashi nodded to their right. "She fainted due to a genjutsu, just wake her up and make sure she gets home okay, alright?"

"Sure", Naruto nodded.

"Why can't she just get herself home?" Sasuke grumbled to himself, as he followed Naruto over to where Sakura was passed out.

"Gai, I have things to be doing..."

"But We Must Compete!"

"If I agree will you let me read?"

"Of Course! How About We Each Hide In Turn And Time How Long It Takes To Find Each Other, And Whoever Is Slower Must Climb The Hokage Monument Without Any Chakra?"

"How about we see who can read the most of Jiraiya-sannin's books in a 24-hour period?" Kakashi suggested.

"But My Eternal Rival, You Are the Only One Who Can Read Those Indecent Books And Remain Virtuous!" Gai exclaimed.

"Fine, let's do your idea then", Kakashi relented.

"Excellent!" Gai announced, grinning widely, his teeth glinting as he flashed a thumbs-up at Kakashi, who was returning his Icha Icha book to the vest pocket of his flak jacket. "Why Don't You Go First My Eternal Rival? I'm Currently Winning 33-32 After All."

* * *

Later that evening, Kakashi was standing at the top of the Hokage monument, watching as Gai climbed up.

"I still think you should have waited until tomorrow", Kakashi commented, as Gai neared the top of the monument.

"I'm So Happy You Care About My Well-Being So Much, My Eternal Rival!" Gai responded, as he pulled himself up to stand in front of Kakashi.

"Your fingers are bleeding", Kakashi pointed out. "Come on", he continued, motioning to Gai to follow him.

As they walked through the village, Gai continued loudly pointing out about Kakashi's success and also his kindness, as the two men headed towards the apartment block where Kakashi lived. When they reached the block, Gai followed Kakashi up the outside stairs to the silver-haired man's apartment. They entered and Kakashi closed the door behind them.

"Sit down", Kakashi said, motioning to the couch and heading for the kitchen, in order to get some water and a cloth.

"Thank You So Much, Kakashi!"

"Gai, please use your indoor voice. And also stop challenging me to things I'll obviously win", he added, as he sat down on the couch and faced Gai, starting to clean the blood from Gai's fingers. "I mean, come on, a hunt? I have my pack, and my nose is pretty good even without them."

"If I picked things easy to win then it wouldn't be such a challenge", Gai pointed out, talking a little quieter, but still with the same enunciation as he usually had.

"I didn't say pick things you'll definitely win, I just said not to pick ones I'll definitely win, challenge me to things that we're equally good at or equally bad at", Kakashi said, finishing cleaning off Gai's fingers. "They look a little scraped up, but otherwise they're fine", he continued, taking the bowl of water back into the kitchen and tossing the dirty cloth in a laundry hamper.

"Well, you suggested those books earlier..."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to handle the indecency of them."

"I'm sure I could try, I would just have to train myself in dealing with such indecencies!" Gai vowed.

"How are you going to train yourself to do that?" Kakashi asked, sitting back down on the couch beside Gai.

Suddenly, Kakashi found himself on his back and pinned to the couch, an intense brown gaze being directed down at him as Gai settled himself lying on top of Kakashi.

"Er, Gai? What are you doing?"

"I can't really ask anyone else to help me train in such matters", Gai pointed out.

"What do you want me to do to train you?" Kakashi asked warily, already suspecting the answer.

In response, Gai leaned down to nose across Kakashi's covered neck. Kakashi stifled a moan as the older man tugged down his mask, pressing his lips against Kakashi's and kissing the silver-haired jounin deeply.

"Urgh, Gai", Kakashi groaned, as the dark-haired man ground his hips downwards. "Fuck, bedroom", he ground out, as Gai continued rolling his body so that their hardening cocks were rubbing together through the layers of fabric separating them. Gai realised what Kakashi wanted and stood up, tugging Kakashi through into the bedroom and pushing him down on the bed, pulling off Kakashi's flak jacket as the jounin fell backwards. He pulled off Kakashi's shoes and dropped his own flak jacket to the floor. Gai palmed Kakashi's hardening cock through the silver-haired man's trousers, causing Kakashi to groan and buck upwards, searching for more.

"Gai, please", Kakashi begged, reaching upwards to press his hands against Gai's chest, encouraging the other man to undress as well. Gai complied, removing his jumpsuit and then the rest of Kakashi's clothing as well, leaving both men completely naked. Gai then reached down and curled his hand around Kakashi's hard cock, jerking it roughly. Kakashi moaned and bucked upwards.

"Kakashi..."

"More, fuck...Gai, do more, please", Kakashi begged. Gai groaned at the sight of his rival begging for him, and grabbed Kakashi's hand, pushing it around and indicating for the silver-haired man to prepare himself. At Kakashi's questioning look, Gai pointed out:

"I hurt my fingers, remember?"

"Like you care about that", Kakashi pointed out, but still did as Gai wanted, pressing two fingers inside his own hole, quickly scissoring them to stretch himself.

"Good?" Gai asked, releasing Kakashi's cock and instead gripping his own in an attempt to relieve the building pressure.

"Fuck yes", Kakashi groaned, inching a third finger inside, although Gai allowed him only a few seconds before tugging on Kakashi's hand, pulling Kakashi's fingers from the younger jounin's now stretched hole, rapidly entering Kakashi before the other man had any time to complain.

Gai set a quick pace, thrusting in and out. Kakashi groaned and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Gai's waist and tugging Gai forwards into a heated kiss. Gai mimicked with his tongue what his cock was doing to Kakashi's body, tonguing the inside of Kakashi's mouth in time with the thrusts his hips were making. Kakashi shifted again beneath Gai, rolling them over so that Gai was on his back, with Kakashi on his knees riding the older man. Kakashi groaned at the deeper penetration the new position afforded, rising and sinking on Gai's cock rhythmically.

Kakashi moaned and writhed on Gai's cock, falling forwards so that he was on his hands and knees over Gai, still riding Gai's hard cock at a rapid pace.

"Kakashi –"

"Fuck, I'm so close Gai, gonna come so hard", Kakashi panted, leaning forwards further to look directly into Gai's eyes as he gasped and moaned, getting closer and closer.

"Me too", Gai moaned.

Both men grunted and moaned as they came hard in unison, Kakashi painted Gai and the bed beneath them with strips of his own come, while Gai spilled his seed deep inside the writhing silver-haired man who was riding out his own orgasm on top of him. Kakashi slumped forwards, completely spent. Gai rolled over and slid his softening cock from Kakashi's body, his come dribbling out of Kakashi's reddened hole as Gai withdrew his cock from the man beneath him. He flopped down on the bed beside Kakashi.

"I think we made a mess", Kakashi commented dryly.

"Yes, should we clean up?"

"Later", Kakashi replied.

"Tomorrow?" Gai suggested.

"No, I have a mission tomorrow, I have to leave first thing in the morning", Kakashi replied.

"Then I will clean up now!" Gai vowed, standing up a little shakily and picking up Kakashi.

"Gai, put me down!" Kakashi exclaimed. Gai carried the protesting man into the living room, putting him down on the couch before returning to Kakashi's bedroom and changing the bedcovers, putting the dirty ones in the laundry hamper. Kakashi sighed at Gai's actions.

"You don't want to be late for your mission tomorrow, do you?" Gai asked.

"I expect Obito is used to it by now, we've been doing missions together since we graduated from the Academy", Kakashi pointed out.  **[A/N - The explanation for Obito's presence in Konoha will be given in the next part of the series]**

"That's not the point", Gai admonished, returning to the living room to carry Kakashi back to the bed.

"Damn it Gai, I can walk!" Kakashi complained again. Gai ignored him, settling them both in the bed.

"I'll make sure to wake you up in time for your mission tomorrow!" Gai vowed with a thumbs up, before extinguishing the light so that the two jounin could sleep. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, but realised that there was no point arguing, so settled down to sleep beside Gai.

* * *

**Next Part of Series - ObiKaka, February 15th!**


End file.
